Pronunciation of Oceana
(introduction will come) Writing system Vowels Monophthongs Orthography: * There are several ways to pronounce : ** Before an it's pronounced as ɑː. ** Word final it's ɑ. ** In all other cases it's a. * is pronounced as ɛ. Some different monophthongs written starting an are: ** , which is pronounced as ɛː. ** , which is pronounced as iː. ** open , which is pronounced as iː by the younger generation. * is pronounced as i. * is pronounced as o. ** becomes u. ** is pronounced as ɒː. ** open , which is pronounced as u by the younger generation. * is pronounced as y. ** is pronounced as ɔ. * is pronounced as i or ʌ. Diphthongs True diphthongs There are several true diphthongs: * Some starting with : ** , which is pronounced as aɪ̯. ** , which is pronounced as aʊ̯. ** , which is pronounced as eɪ̯. * Some starting with : ** , which is pronounced as ɪ̯u. ** , which is pronounced as øɪ̯. * Some starting with : ** open , which is pronounced as aɪ̯ by the younger generation and the revival community. ** , which is pronounced as ɪ̯o. ** , which is pronounced as ɪ̯y. * Some starting with : ** , which is pronounced as oɪ̯. ** , which is pronounced as oʊ̯. * Some starting with : ** , which is pronounced as ʊ̯i. ** , which is pronounced as ʊ̯o. False diphthongs There are several false diphthongs: * Some starting with : ** , which is pronounced as aə̯. * Some starting with : ** , which is pronounced as iə̯. * Some starting with : ** , which is pronounced as iə̯. ** , which is pronounced as iə̯. * Some starting with : ** , which is pronounced as oə̯. ** , which is pronounced as eə̯. * Some starting with : ** , which is pronounced as uə̯. * Some starting with <'>: ** <'o>, which is pronounced as ɔo̯. Triphthongs Consonants Some orthographic notes: * means ɲ and means ŋ. * means tʃ and means dʒ. *<-t> at the end of words is pronounced as c. * is pronounced as ʋ or w. * could be θ or ð. * means ʃ and means ʒ. * is sometimes pronounced as x or even ɣ, but ɦ often makes more sense. * is pronounced as ʁ or r. * means ʍ * is very often pronounced as ɫ or even w. Aspiration, velarization and palatalization of consonants One of the more difficult things of the Oceana pronunciation is the consequent applying of consonant aspiration, consonant velarization and consonant palatalization. These three values are often not include in the narrow IPA transcriptions included in dictionaries and therefore are often omitted by second language speakers. It is one of the characteristics of the Oceana language which tends to disappear, except for the very stable tʰ sound, which occurs when there is θ or ð in English. A few minimal pairs: *''shaldutshred'' (gastric ulcer) and shalduchred (dark red). *''tak'' (so) and thak (roof). *''trash'' (explosive) and thrash (thrash). Consonant clusters Example